tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TDNGate
16:45 *** TotalDramaNaruto has joined #tdwiki-chat 16:45 david from redemption island dated carolina from the season before samoa 16:45 *** MabelPinkiePieSt has joined #tdwiki-chat 16:45 hai' 16:46 ummmm i think thats it 16:46 k 16:46 you were the one who wanted to know so 16:46 i told 16:47 I know, Neko. 16:47 ???? 16:47 sassy today 16:47 ? 16:47 like goddamn 16:47 -_- 16:47 im 16:47 ^um 16:47 wtf 16:47 :| 16:48 okay 16:48 like 16:48 Everything okay you two? 16:48 idk what you want me to do 16:48 @neko 16:48 idk what you want me to do 16:48 sorry if im not saying the "right" thigs 16:48 things * 16:48 but like 16:48 :| 16:48 you asked me who was dating on survivor 16:48 and i told you 16:48 idk why youre being so angry about it? 16:49 all I said was "k" 16:49 :| 16:49 "k" usually means "i dont give a s**t" 16:49 thats how i saw it? 16:50 whatever you say hahahaha 16:50 excuse me? 16:50 what the hell did i do to you? 16:50 ... 16:50 do you want a LIST? 16:50 sure 16:50 ENLIGHTEN me 16:50 :| 16:51 Tension~~~ 16:51 okay 16:51 look 16:51 I didn't even SAY ANYTHING 16:51 but you basically called me a sassy b**ch 16:51 and I'm not really happy about that. 16:51 well youve been acting all cold to me all day 16:51 like ive been trying to talk to you 16:51 and you just keep blowing me off 16:52 like "k neko" 16:52 all day 16:52 Jax are you ok? 16:52 You really don't have to take everything so personally 16:52 -_- 16:52 stay out of it @TDN 16:52 i thought we were friends so im just really confused 16:52 and stop doing the "-_-" 16:52 that really pisses me off 16:53 oh I'm sorry 16:53 would you rather a ":D" 16:53 or maybe a ";)" 16:53 In reality, he did nothing wrong neko...x.x 16:53 did i ask you sam? 16:54 im just hurt 16:54 because jax has been nothing but rude to me all day 16:54 and it's starting to REALLY irritate me 16:54 like im sorry 16:54 He did nothing to you! I don't get how you got all that. ._. 16:55 Oh my god Neko 16:55 like 16:55 I do not have to act the way YOU want me to 16:55 I do not have to say the things YOU want me to say 16:55 well im SORRY 16:55 for trying to be FRIENDS with you 16:55 like goddamn 16:55 This argument is honestly pretty stupid... 16:56 Maybe I don't want your friendship, Neko. 16:56 -_- 16:56 oh I'm sorry 16:56 that face bothers you 16:56 like i finally am on more after being gone for so long and you just treat me like crap 16:56 :| 16:56 wow thanks 16:56 At least I'm ACTUALLY ON SOMETIMES. 16:57 Hi Mabel 16:57 thanks a LOT jax 16:57 okay seriously 16:57 I WAS GROUNDED 16:57 IT'S NOT MY FAULT 16:57 Hi N3. this is weird, I'm just going to watch Pretty Little Liars. 16:57 at least people on the wiki actually LIKE me 16:57 they b**ch about you ALL THE TIME 16:57 :| 16:58 :| 16:58 Is that true? 16:58 @TDF 16:58 or @Sam 16:58 I don't care. 16:58 Somebody tell me. 16:58 ....Well 16:58 ... Um... 16:58 We do....A lot. :( 16:58 ^ 16:58 I like you. I'm on your side here dude. :| 16:58 seriously 16:58 okay. 16:58 well. 16:58 Like, tbh, you are REALLY annoying. 16:58 maybe if you all 16:58 HATE ME 16:58 so much 16:58 I shouldn't even come here anymore. 16:58 newt lash 16:58 ^NEWSFLASH 16:58 WE DO 16:59 ......We don't really care if you do or not? @Jax 16:59 THANK YOU 16:59 @TDF 16:59 are you guys SERIOUS? 16:59 Hey that's not cool you guys. 16:59 Like. 16:59 Fine by me. 16:59 But that's another user you're losing. 17:00 You are a d**k. 17:00 Okay? 17:00 And this wiki is going down the drain anyway. 17:00 You are a self centered d**k. 17:00 it's not like you being here helped 17:00 @jax 17:00 Ok whoa 17:00 ^^^^^^ @neko 17:00 He is not a d**k 17:00 Yall are always ganging up on him 17:00 Thank yu. 17:00 you. * 17:00 @TDN 17:01 Why are you talking TDN? This isn't your fight. :| 17:01 seriously 17:01 this aint yours either 17:01 but apparently everyone's getting in it 17:01 so 17:01 stfu 17:01 ........... 17:01 Excuse me? 17:01 Well, I mean, he's right. 17:01 @TDF 17:01 TDN, don't act like Jax is the 'innocent good guy'. 17:01 Nobody really wants to listen to you talk anyway 17:01 THANK YOU @Mabel 17:01 he's not innocent, but but he aint the main bad guy either 17:02 but nope 17:02 i just wanted to be friends with him like we used to be 17:02 Okay 17:02 Look 17:02 Who is then TDN? Enlighten us. 17:02 I know we were never REALLY friends 17:02 he got a stick up his ass and decided he didn't like me OUT OF NOWHERE 17:02 you don't need to keep playing like this 17:02 @Neko 17:02 *** numbuhthreefan has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 17:03 ... 17:03 It's both really. Neko, you DID overreact when he said "k". Jax, IDK when this all started, but neko feels alinated by you. wether you mean to or not, it's pobviously hurting her 17:03 And you don't need to talk to her like that. 17:03 yeah, pobviously. 17:03 Seriously TDF? You're supporting her?? 17:03 ... 17:03 *OBVIOUSLY 17:03 He hasn't said a single bad thing really. 17:03 I MEANT OBVIOUSLY! SHEESH 17:03 ......... 17:03 She is attacking him directly! 17:04 *ahem* 17:04 sorry 17:04 -w- 17:04 Are you in the right room Sam? 17:04 Clearly you aren't. 17:04 .... 17:04 Jax has been rude ALL NIGHT. 17:04 He had this coming 17:04 I'm sorry, but are you that stupid? 17:04 Are you really THAT stupid? 17:05 I'm not "rude" 17:05 It feels like when Bridge and Geoff b*8ched over gwen and trent. only Gwen and Trent are b**ching too. and I'm izzy, trying to calm things down. 17:05 maybe it would be better if I was just fake like all of you 17:05 Yeah, I wasn't being too polite. 17:05 You are an a**hole. 17:05 it's been all day 17:05 it wasnt JUST the "k" though 17:05 im just so sick of this 17:05 Fake? 17:05 I was honest you. 17:05 for ONCE. 17:05 I don't like you like everyone else here. 17:05 Let's face it 17:05 EVERYONE 17:05 HERE 17:05 IS A STRAIGHT-UP BITCH. 17:05 WE CAN SMILE. 17:06 EXCUSE ME 17:06 AND ACT NICE 17:06 So now I'm stupid? 17:06 :| 17:06 holy crap jax 17:06 Seriously? 17:06 wwell 17:06 calm down 17:06 OH NO YOU DIDN'T. 17:06 like you have NO RIGHT 17:06 BUT I BET YOU 17:06 I WOULD HATE ALL OF YOU 17:06 to talk to the chat room like that 17:06 IF WE MET IRL. 17:06 GIRL, YOU BETTAH BE FAKE, CUZ THAT WOULD BE BETTER THAN THE REAL ROOM. 17:06 Um, last I checked I wasnt a b**ch 17:06 * MabelPinkiePieSt clicks my fingers 17:06 ... 17:06 *you 17:06 I would have killed you by now if I had known you IRL. @Jax 17:06 in which mabel tries to be Leshawna 17:06 You are that annoying. 17:06 Ok thats too far TDF 17:06 big time. 17:07 ...... 17:07 Uncalled for. 17:07 guys this is all getting out of hand 17:07 Did you just call me fat, TDN? 17:07 You just called me fat. 17:07 ... 17:07 I'm sorry Sam, but are you just going to suck up for him all your life? 17:07 no 17:07 *to him 17:07 And you're trying to bust this up... 17:07 I called you trying to be ghetto @Mabel 17:07 BY CALLING ME FAT AND GHETTO? 17:07 I'm just going based off of facts. 17:07 Jax plays you like a violin. 17:07 .. 17:07 Your his sucker. 17:07 No I 17:07 :| 17:07 ugh 17:07 whatever 17:08 No one plays me. 17:08 I do what I want. 17:08 LOL 17:08 I thought we were good friends, in some way. 17:08 I control what I do. 17:08 Jax plays you. 17:08 And who I trust 17:08 I know he has been PMing you about me. 17:08 How much of a c**t I am. 17:08 WTF he doesn't even PM me. 17:08 I PM him 17:08 Don't deny it. 17:08 Jax is a nice guy TDF. he just gets provoked andd boes into b**ch mode (no offense, just a term) 17:08 Yeah, think if Jax got the chance, he would ditch me. 17:09 ^ 17:09 But in this argument, he is not the bad guy. 17:09 he's been in b**ch mode all day if you ask me 17:09 I'm sorry, but Jax is not a nice guy. He is an a**hole and is playing all of you. 17:09 Neko is the wise one here that saw him for what he really is. 17:09 Neko, I seriously think you overreacted. 17:09 Well. 17:09 According to Neko. 17:09 Everyone hates me. 17:09 So I'm not doing a very good job, am I? 17:09 You're acting like he's heather and Neko's Beth 17:09 But clearly this is something you've been wanting to get off your chest. 17:09 for a while. 17:09 NOT EVERYTHING NEEDS TO RELATE TO TOTAL DRAMA YOU PSYCHO. 17:10 @TDN 17:10 ... 17:10 LEAVE TDN OUT OF THIS 17:10 Ok... 17:10 I'm trying to defend you!! 17:10 :@ 17:10 HE DID NOTHING TO YOU 17:10 I'm done with all of you guys. 17:10 TDN CALLED ME FAT AND GHETTO 17:10 I'm trying to defend you here Jax 17:10 MABEL 17:10 Just hurting more innocent users, right Jax??? 17:10 NOT HELPING 17:10 and you go and do that 17:10 seriously? 17:10 god jax 17:10 And like, you are? @TDN 17:10 why are you getting other people to fight your battles? 17:10 At least im not spouting nonsense 17:10 CD quit the wiki because of what you said to her today. 17:10 @Mabel 17:10 Just let the two b***hes argue this out, then it'll be done soon. 17:11 I didn't ASK for their help 17:11 wait what???? 17:11 sorry if people actually do like me 17:11 unlike you 17:11 wait what TDF??? 17:11 no 17:11 what 17:11 Don't even go there Jax. 17:11 im pretty sure IM the one they like 17:11 I have friends. 17:11 And you are driving them away 17:11 considering how they lost their shit when i showed up 17:11 Because of your own petty agenda. 17:11 Wow. 17:11 ^ @TDF 17:11 this I did not know. 17:11 Oh you didn't know? 17:12 No. 17:12 I know what Jax told me 17:12 I sure as hell didnt 17:12 and all he told me was shit about neko. 17:12 Jax caused CD to quit earliar today. 17:12 of COURSE he did 17:12 Fine this is out in the air now. 17:12 I really don't care. 17:12 WTF? 17:12 I don't even want to repeat what he said to her. :| 17:12 Why? 17:12 Repeat it, TDF. 17:12 I mean, like my God. 17:12 of COURSE you dont care 17:12 Please. @TDF 17:12 because you don't give a SHIT about other people's feelings 17:12 she was overreacting. 17:12 He got so PERSONAL. 17:12 RIGHT jax??????? 17:12 She'll be back within the week. 17:12 :) 17:13 Oh, sure. 17:13 After what you said about her? No way. 17:13 I'm Jax the psychopath. 17:13 That's me. 17:13 IDK 17:13 CD usually means what she does. 17:13 I mean, what you said about her was honestly the worst thing I have ever heard here. 17:13 ^ 17:13 what he even say? 17:13 I'm surprised she didn't ban you. 17:13 it was AWFUL 17:13 And if it caused CD to quit, you KNOW it is bad. 17:13 I don't know, it can't be as bad as what TDN called me. 17:13 he probably will be @sam 17:14 k ban me haha 17:14 TDN, not to be rude but I don't want to say. I'd have to tear out my tongue and set it on fire. 17:14 apparently you guys won't miss me 17:14 Belive me. 17:14 this feels like yall are biulding up0 alot of nothing. 17:14 When Bigez gets on here you will NEVER set a foot in this wiki again. 17:14 we won't @jax 17:14 :) 17:14 And NO ONE will give a s**t. 17:14 ok wow 17:14 TDN, it is not nothing. We lost a USER because of Jax. 17:15 ^ 17:15 lgoddamn 17:15 I know you and CD never got along, but goddamn. 17:15 Well, whatever, you just lost another one. 17:15 ^goddamn 17:15 This is my last day, hear me? 17:15 I. 17:15 She was family, ya know? 17:15 Quit. 17:15 bye :) 17:15 LOL 17:15 ... 17:15 YOU DON'T QUIT 17:15 YOU ARE BANNED. 17:15 FOR EVER. 17:15 dont let the door hit ya where the lord split ya! 17:15 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jaxswim/Why_We_Love_Neko#comm-177209 -- maybe yall shouls see this and remember the love. 17:15 AND NO ONE CARES. 17:15 that was in the PAST @TDN 17:15 this is NOW 17:15 ^ 17:16 Before Jax turned psycho and decided to get rid of every user he didn't like. 17:16 :@ Well maybe if you learn from the past you wont make a huge mistake now 17:16 Who was next on your list Jax? Me? Bigez? Sam? 17:16 I felt bad for her because I knew she'd never be able to pull in another guy, so yeah, I made that. @TDN 17:16 Sure as hell I wouldn't make one now. 17:16 :| 17:16 ....You are scum. 17:16 thanks him 17:16 ^hon 17:16 awww 17:17 appreciate it 17:17 ... Wow. 17:17 Well we were all THINKING it. @Neko 17:17 I can't wait till Bigez gets here. 17:17 maybe YOU WERE 17:17 BUT YOU KNOW WHAT 17:17 He is going to go on a f**king war path when he hears what you said to CDTDA. 17:17 I CANT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE 17:17 I SHOULD HAVE NEVER 17:17 COME BACK TO THE WIKI 17:17 Jesus fuck seriosuly. where is this all coming from??? Jax has been nothing but nice, maybe a little bitchy, but nice. IDK WHAT he said to CD but from the way yall are talking I dont even think he said ANYTHING. 17:17 IF THIS IS THE WAY I WAS GOING TO BE TREATED 17:17 ...... 17:17 I AM SO SICK OF IT. 17:18 Do you want to know what he said to CD? 17:18 Yes 17:18 AND YOU KNOW WHAT???? 17:18 yes I do! 17:18 @TDN 17:18 Okay 17:18 WHAT? 17:18 @NEKO 17:18 YOU KNOW WHAT 17:18 THIS WHOLE FIGHT WAS JUST ONE BIG JOKE!!! 17:19 .... 17:19 :| 17:19 ahahahahahaha 17:19 that's a wrap 17:19 I 17:19 oh my god 17:19 AND CUT! 17:19 LOL 17:19 FUCKING 17:19 i cant breathe 17:19 XDDDD 17:19 KNEW IT 17:19 YOU LITTLE SHITS!!! 17:19 Suuuuure you did. Category:Content Category:Gewn